Amanecer
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: Natsuki le expresa sus sentimientos a Shizuru...


**Amanecer**

La alarma sonó a las 4:15 am, una hora totalmente fuera de lo común para una chica ojiverde que, si algo detestaba, era precisamente eso, levantarse temprano.

-(suspiro) uhm…

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de agua fría y sin temor comenzó a ducharse; shampoo con olor a coco, tallar su piel, disfrutar el momento…

Salir, secar su cuerpo; buscar algo que ponerse. Unos jeans en negro una camiseta blanca con el logo de su banda favorita. Listo. Un par de miradas más en el espejo y ver como su rostro se sonrojaba. 4:33 am.

Toma las llaves de su moto y se dirige a la salida de su departamento, en uno de los sillones está su chamarra; la toma y busca algo en uno de los bolsillos. Una leve sonrisa y el rubor una vez más en su rostro.

Sube a la moto, esta vez hay un casco extra. Arranca y se dirige a su destino.

En menos de 20 minutos ya se encuentra frente a otro departamento, marcado con el número 604. Toca el timbre una vez. Algunos segundos después vuelve a tocar… Solo ha pasado un minuto y segundos, lo cual parece una eternidad.

-¿Seguirá dormida?, ¿no le habrán llegado mis mensajes?, ¿qué ha…?

La puerta se abrió y solo contuvo un suspiro, de esos que son entre alivio y añoranza.

-Shi… Shizuru… ah… bue… buenos días

-Natsuki /se acerca y le da un beso fugaz/… pasa, estaré lista en un minuto.

-Sí, está bien…

Al interior, Natsuki se sentó en uno de los sillones, frente al televisor, el cual encendió. El primer canal que encontró, fue el de las noticias, le siguió el canal deportivo; al tercer canal, un singular desfile llamó su atención….

-Ara ara no sabía que a mi Natsuki-chan le gustara ver "eso"… uh, es que acaso ya no le parezco atractiva?? /esto lo decía con tristeza fingida refiriéndose a un desfile de ropa interior muy interesante/

-/su cara de asustada más el rostro rojo de vergüenza lo decían todo…/ Shizuru! no digas eso, yo a ti te a… yo a ti te quiero así…

Se levanta y apaga el televisor. Baja un poco el rostro y mentalmente se reclama a sí misma el no poder decirle un maldito "te amo". Voltea hacia donde se encontraba Shizuru, quien tenía esa mirada rara, quizás la tristeza ya no era tan fingida. Ella se dio la vuelta, tomó su bolso, guardó sus llaves y su celular.

-Bueno, estoy lista /se volvía a poner una vez más la máscara de "aquí no pasa nada"/

-Bien, entonces vamos… *pensando* _Soy una idiota…_

Antes de que Shizuru reaccionara, Natsuki la tomó gentilmente por la cintura, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y en un movimiento rápido apagó las luces del departamento. Totalmente a oscuras besó fugazmente los labios de la chica. Abrió la puerta y ambas salieron sonrojadas de aquel lugar; la castaña porque no pensó que su chica hiciera algo tan… ¿tierno? Y Natsuki, bueno, ella, porque no supo de dónde sacó valor para hacer algo así.

Afuera Natsuki le dio uno de los cascos a Shizuru. Subieron a la moto y la oji-verde no dudó en arrancar a toda velocidad. Aún estaba oscuro, iban por la carretera estatal de Tokyo.

Shizuru se había acostumbrado a la velocidad, no tenía miedo, ella confiaba plenamente en Natsuki y sus habilidades para conducir. Ella solo rodeaba su torso, brindando suaves caricias en cada semáforo en rojo.

Km.18… Km.19… Km.20. El mirador.

5:57. Natsuki se detuvo, ambas bajaron del vehículo. Shizuru observó a Natsuki acercarse al muro de contención, volteando hacia ella…

-Shizuru… ven.

La chica de mirada rubí se acercó, atraída por un suave abrazo. Natsuki era así, prefería expresar sus sentimientos con acciones. Las palabras no eran su fuerte. La claridad que poco a poco se hacía presente en el paisaje brindaba el toque romántico a la situación. Era lo que a final de cuentas buscaba Natsuki.

-¿Sabes?... cada vez que estoy a tu lado, bueno, yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en …

-Ara! Acaso mi Natsuki tiene "esa" clase de pensamientos conmigo?

-No! … bueno… no, no es eso! –sonrojo total- no, a lo que me refiero es que… Shizuru, yo te amo… como no tienes idea…

Por un momento pronunciar esas palabras provocaron algo de miedo en ella, el cual se disipó al ser rodeada por los brazos de la castaña. La mirada rubí se poso en las esmeraldas que tanta paz y sinceridad le brindaban.

-Natsuki me ama…

-Sí… te amo demasiado y te lo demostraré a cada instante. /comenzó a sonrojarse/ Porque te has convertido en mi razón de ser… estar siempre a tu lado… eso es lo que quiero.

-Natsuki, en estos instantes soy la mujer más feliz del mundo…yo también te amo y lo sabes…

Ambas se abrazan por un buen rato.

-Shizuru… quería darte algo… espero que te guste /de su chamarra saca una cajita blanca y se la entrega/

Shizuru emocionada la abre y dentro encuentra una pulsera de plata, con incrustaciones en oro. Con un beso agradece y le pide a Natsuki que se la coloque. Esta lo hace.

-Gracias… por quererme tanto.

-Te amo Shizuru… Bien, mejor nos vamos no?

-Aww, Natsukiii, no arruines el momento /haciendo un puchero/

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… tengo muchas cosas planeadas para esté día, solo para ti /guiñándole un ojo/

-Ah!, si es así, entonces vamos /atrayendo a la oji-verde hacia ella y abrazándola como si de un peluche se tratara/.

Este amor no se puede ocultar; es lo que hace vulnerable a Natsuki. El final perfecto para una historia de amor que recién comienza… Al amanecer...

-FIN-


End file.
